Arms Wide Open
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU MCU. Skye has basically spent all her life trying to find where she belong. With some help she finds out more about the family she has been searching for and about herself. Meanwhile an new threat rises, to dominate the world and to ruin the love that has been brewing. Warning: Sexual themes, a bit of lemon and female Tony. OC Stark/Steve Rogers OC Stark/Nick Fury.
**Hello fellow readers and writers, I came up with this idea and had to write it. I do not own the characters from the MCU, the ones outside of the Marvel Cinematic Universe I do own. The events from Agents of Shield and Marvel movies have been altered a bit. This also might be the longest chapter writen. Now here's the first chapter of Arms Wide Open.**

 _The secret is out._

 _For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know they're among us. Heroes And monsters. That the world is full of wonders.~_

For years that she could remember she has been searching. Searching for that family she never had and a place where she belonged. As long as she known of, her home has been a orphanage run by nuns on a monthly basis she was moved from home to another home. When she was fourteen she ran away from St. Agnes and changed her name from the obnoxious Mary Sue the nuns gave her to Skye. When she was sixteen she met her first boyfriend and _lover_ , Miles. He's a little bit older, and a lot more experienced than her, and when he asks her out for a drink and buys her a beer, she thinks that maybe he's not such a sleazy hacker jerk.

Miles asks her to join his gang, because she has potential and she has the backbone to do it. She's easier to train than someone who wouldn't listen to him, is what he means; Skye joined anyway, because living from shelter to shelter every night was getting tiresome.

When she turned twenty, Miles took her to a used car lot and they picked up her van. She had been crashing on his couch for a while now, but the first day she owned a van she turns it into a home. For a few years, that works. It was never really a relationship as much as it is a mutually beneficial thing.

 _"I don't fall in love, Skye._ " He told her, _"So don't you do it either."_

In truths she has bigger ambitions than waiting for a man to get his head out of his ass and love her. She sets out to find out who her family is, she knows they're out there and that she's not alone. She raises her voice _(anonymously)_ against the government that allows events like New York to happen,

"How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop The Rising Tide. You will not find us. You will never see our faces. But rest assured We will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing nothing can stop us in the-"

Skye was interuppted by her van door opening to reveal two men in suits. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey. What up?"

Before she knew it a bag was over her head and she was pulled out of her precious van. When the bag was uncloaked she was greeted by a dim light but since she was stuck in darkness for a while the little light hurted her brown eyes. Skye closed her eyes, before opening them again to see the same two men from earlier.

"You guys are making a big mistake. You don't look that big-"

"Sorry for the lack of finesse." the older and strangely enough handsome man in a suit cut her off. "Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group The Rising Tide."

Skye frowned as she put up her confused facade. "I don't know what you're-"

"Okay, there are two ways we can do this." the younger agent also handsome, Ward cut her off with a growl.

It took her by surprise but she regained herself. "Oh. Is one of them the easy way?" she frowned when Ward shook his head.

"What's your name?"

Skye narrowed her eyes with a raised eye brow. "I'm not saying anything until I know who you are..Agent."

"Agent Coulson, that's all you need to know at the moment."

She grinned, "Skye."

"What's your real name?" Ward interjected.

"That can wait. It's another name we need a certain hero."

Skye leaned over the table making her small shirt push her breasts up and smiled when she saw Coulson's bright blue eyes lingering. "What makes you think I know that?"

Coulson smiled back before moving off the wall. "Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature. As a few of The Rising Tide posts."

"Wow." she was clearly impressed and maybe a little turned on.

Coulson nodded, "Yeah."

Skye crossed her arms over the table, causing her breasts to pop up a bit more. She smirked at the wide eye look. "Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this? A plane? I got inside." she leaned back with a triumph grin. "And by now, you've discovered You can't beat the encryption on my equipment, So you got nothing."

Ward stepped further in her space with a sneer on his handsome face. "We have a fairly strong coincidence. You being on the scene right before it went up in flames."

Coulson looked at the brunette, with a seemingly emotionless expression. "Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out? How did you know the hooded man was in the building?"

Ward jumped in with a glare in his dark brown eyes. "Did you blow it up to draw him out?"

Skye rolled her eyes, "Did you?"

"That's not our style." Ward responded flatly.

Skye glared at the older male, actually he reminded her of Miles. "I was just kidnapped by your 'style.'" it was her turn to sneer at the males in front of her. "Shield covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede." Skye was momentarily surprised at their fish out of water expressions. "Holy no don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal, And I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?"

Coulson regained his composure. "You need to think about your friend. We're not the only ones interested In people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. But the next guy will want to exploit him, then the guy after that will want to dissect him."

"What is Centipede?" Ward demanded. "What were you after?"

Skye glared back, behind her eyes held a fire that was farmilar to Coulson but he couldn't place it. "The truth."

"What are you after?" Ward demanded again.

"World peace." Skye answered bluntly.

"You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up. But you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye."

Skye rolled her eyes, "Well, just because you're reasonable dosen't mean that you're not an evil, faceless Government tool bag."

"Just give us your guy's name."

Skye was getting fed up with Ward. "He's not my guy!"

Ward narrowed his eyes, "You understand he's in danger."

"Then let me go." Skye was really getting tired of this but serectly she wanted to stay. "Let me talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here."

Ward grinned, "You want to be alone with him."

"Of course." Skye immediately answered and which she regretted as soon as it left her plump lips.

"She's a groupie. All this hacking into shield, tracking powers. She might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark tower."

"What?!" she felt offensive but lowered her head as she remembered, "It was one time."

"Ward."

Skye tilted her head as Coulson and Ward left the room, area to come back in not three minutes. Coulson seemed to be holding a odd gun. She wasn't afraid, no she wasn't.

"This is QNB-T16. It's the top-shelf Martini of Sodium Pentothal derivatives. It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth drug." Coulson smirked slightly at the unsure look on the girl's face. "Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour. And you'll have a nice little nap. And we'll have all the answers to our..." in a quick movement Coulson used the odd gun on Ward.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Ward scoffed, "No. But you've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And, yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women 'cause I think it makes me seem more masculine." Ward groaned, "My god, this stuff works fast."

Coulson turned to head out with a grin. "Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like."

"Wait a minute. Wait. You can't just This is definitely not protoco-" but his protests went in vain as the older agent left.

Skye smirked as she leaned back over the table. "You seem nervous, Agent Ward."

Ward cleared his throat, "I'm calling to mind my training. There's no way I'm gonna reveal classified secrets To a girl who's hell-bent on taking us down."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Skye asked with a pleased tone and mischief in her eyes.

"Yes, a few. High-risk targets. But they were terrible people Who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn't feel good afterwards."

Skye giggled before her smirk returned. "And does your grandmother know about these things?"

Ward went pale as his eyes widened, "Gramzy?"

After that eventful questioning, Skye was let out. While Ward went another way she went in the direction Coulson was.

"Did Agent Ward give you anything?"

Skye nodded as she walked over to the bar the older man was. "He told me he's been to Paris, but he's never really seen it And that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti."

Coulson places a glass on liquid on a coaster and smiled at the young brunette. Now that he has a better view, he knew this girl was farmilar. "It's a magical place."

Skye rolled off the way he studied her before looking around. "Ward doesn't like your style."

"Kind of think I do." Skye follows Coulson towards a electronic table. "What about his? Remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man assaulted the factory foreman. Before damaging thousands of dollars' worth of company property."

Skye shook her head as she looked at the images. Tears ghosted her eyes. "This is wrong. This is not The guy I met." Skye looked at Coulson with tears streaming down her face. "He just needs a break."

Coulson couldn't deny that it tugged on his already wounded heart. He smiled lightly and placed a hand over Skye's. "Then give him one."

Skye couldn't believe her luck, twice she gets kidnapped. At least she wasn't kidnapped by the same person but sadly the second one was more dangerous. But now, even with Michael Peterson going rogue she knows there's good in him. After Coulson manages to calm Mike down, Ward shoots him with a tranquilizer dart formula developed by the very smart agents, Fitz and Simmons. After the situation was contained Coulson and Skye took Mike's son, Ace to his aunt's.

Skye smiled at the little boy being reunited with his aunt. She turned and heads to the red chevrolet car Coulson named Lola, that said male was leaning against. "I told him his father was coming home."

Coulson nodded, his eyes were on the aunt and nephew as well. "He will. We have some experience with this."

Skye looked at Coulson next to her with a unbelievable expression. "He almost blew. We almost died."

Coulson grinned as he headed for the driver side. "We have some experience with that, too. We didn't cut off the head of the Centipede. Whoever sponsored that little experiment is still out there, Among other things. It's a brave new world."

Skye looked the car over before getting in the passenger seat. "And a really old car."

"Lola can keep up. What about you? Have you thought about the offer?"

Skye thought about the offer he made on the way over to Ace's aunt's place. "Hitching a ride on the crazy plane? I'm not exactly a team player."

Coulson smiled before putting on his shades. "We're not exactly a team. But we're in a position to do some good. You'd be a great help. And you'd be front row center at the strangest show on earth, Which is, after all, what you wanted."

Skye turned and looked at Coulson hard, "I was able to hack shield. From my 're gonna show me something new?"

A buzzing sound caused the two to look towards the radio in the car. Coulson answered without taking his slightly hidden eyes off of Skye. "Go."

 _ **'Sir, we've got an 0-8-4.'**_

"Is that confirmed?"

 _ **'They want us to go in and confirm it.'**_

Skye spoke after the intrusion went out. "What's an 0-8-4?"

Coulson smirked, "You've got exactly 10 minutes to decide if you really want to know."

Skye looked at the inside of the car before turning her gaze back to Coulson. "There's no way we can make it to the airfield in-" she was cut off by the car hovering in the air, getting higher by the second.

Skye saw the excitement in Coulson's eyes from behind the shades. Coulson's smirked grew at the look of surprise on Skye's face,

"The tide is rising."

ooOoo

When Clint Barton moved into Stark/ Avengers Tower, he had expected Stark to be either absent or overbearing. When he had invited the team to stay with her over shawarma, none of them had taken her very seriously, except maybe Bruce, who knew enough about post battle shock in an amateur to tell Stark wasn't still riding the high of adrenaline. So when he showed up at the Tower with a pair of duffle bags, he didn't expect there to be a floor done up in dual tones of soft and dark purple for him, with subtle accents of light green and cream that spoke of Natasha's preferences. He didn't expect Jarvis to talk to him like he was a perfectly normal part of the computer's routine, or for Stark to send him an invite up for a pizza party 'for team bonding'. When a vent in the kitchen popped open and the black widow dropped out that he almost had a heart attack, grabbing a bow and arrow and point it at the red head for a good few seconds before he registered there wasn't a threat.

"You're late," Natasha said to him, sitting on the counter. I "I've been here almost a week."

Clint laid his bow down and sighed. "I had to take care of a few things."

Natasha rolled her green eyes. "Clint, I know you're afraid but what happened on the helicarrier wasn't your fault. Try to be your lovable self."

Clint wasn't sure why it bothered him what Antoinette thought about him. But to approach with his true self? Fury, Nat and Coulson were the only ones who hadn't been frightened, disgusted, or judgemental when they got to know what he'd done. Before he could think about it, his subconscious said.

"Maybe I should try," he said, "for real,"

Natasha smiled at him and he knew he'd said the right thing. "Your room is that way," she said, pointing down a hall to the right. "Mine is down that way," he pointed to the hall to the right. "We've got our own spa bathrooms. Much better than SHIELD barracks." Natasha actually seemed satisfied and it brought a smile to his stressed face.

Clint went to unpack, shutting the door behind him. "Jarvis?"

 _'Yes, Agent Barton?'_

"Where's Toni?"

 _'Ma'am is currently in her lab.'_

Of all the things that Clint expected to be happening in Stark's lab, he had not expected this. Through the glass he could see Stark hugging a young woman, who looked to be maybe twenty two, with long dark hair, and who was only a few inches shorter than Toni. Call her Stark, he reminded his self. He knocked on the glass door and hated that it sounded hesitant. The two broke apart and smiled at each other. Stark ruffled the girl's hair, as another girl with long wavy light brown hair, around nineteen laughed. The door clicked open and Clint entered.

"Good to see you, Legos; what took so long?"

"Oh you know, things to do, people to kill," he replied blandly.

Stark laughed. "Clint, I want you to meet Daniella and Elena, my lab assistants and my daughters."

His bluish-green eyes widen. Wait, what? Had he, Hawkeye heard him right?

"I can see you're confused," Stark continued. "But they have been very well hidden. There's no reason you should have been able to find out about them." when Clint didn't say anything she continued. "I've had practice with spies. Maybe not the kind that kill people usually, but practice. And I'm a genius hacker with a supercomputer AI. No one ever expects there to be an intelligent human behind the drinking and fucking. No one expects it, so they don't see it. You saw what I wanted everyone to, and nothing more. Is this a good time to maybe apologize for reading your SHIELD file, and not the itty bitty one they gave me when Eye Patch asked me to Avenge and follow daddy's legacy, but the real, uber classified one that I hacked SHIELD to get? I mean I probably should apologize, because that was a major breach of privacy and Natasha might have punched me for reading her file," she cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. Which honestly was adorable to Clint. "Maybe I should shut up not." "

"You'll have to forgive mom," Elena said, her brown eyes full of amusement. "Mom babbles when she's nervous or deflecting."

"Pretty sure you make her nervous though seeing as she actually apologized to you. That's rare; treasure it." the Daniella added.

"I will," his voice was cracked a bit, he wasn't expecting this at all. "So you know everything about Hawkeye?"

"I wouldn't say everything," Toni said. "Also you can call me Toni or Antoinette." Clint just nodded unsure what to say. "I don't know what you like for breakfast - Nat likes blueberry pancakes and real bacon - and I don't know what movies you like, or music, or if you actually like pop like Tasha said or if she was just messing with me. Yes, I know what they made you do all those years ago, but I don't know who you decided to be."

And there it was again, Toni Stark's endless ability to stun him, and she did it with as much sincerity as he'd ever seen her accomplish.

"Well, Antoinette," Clint started. "I suppose we should start with that dinner, Jarvis mentioned."


End file.
